The Dream
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen has no idea what to do for her protest until... she has a dream...oneshot. During Rent. tad bit of MoJo fluff. Mentions of Over The Moon.


**Thanks ****MovieBuffStarlet**** for the idea! **

**I don't own RENT.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Dream

"Jooooannnne!" Maureen whined as she walked back and forth in front of the TV. "What am I going to do?! My protest is coming up and I have nothing!"

Joanne shrugged as she tried to watch the show playing out on the screen in front of her, but it was hard since Maureen kept walking in front of it. "I don't know…I'm not a theater person…"

"But baby…" Maureen said as she straddled her girlfriend's thighs, her head resting on Joanne's shoulder. "You're my girlfriend you have to help me…"

Joanne sighed. "Then why did you invite everyone to a protest, when there is no protest to be performed?"

"I work better under pressure." Maureen simply said. "Plus that asshole Benny is making everyone pay for Rent again…he deserves to be protested about!"

"Well I don't know what to tell ya." Joanne said with a shrug.

"This is just great!" Maureen huffed dramatically. "Some new production manager you are!"

"Hey!" Joanne said with surprise. "I'm a good production manager! Besides the production manager isn't in charge of coming up with the performance, the performer is!"

Maureen rolled her eyes and climbed off of Joanne. _"Some production manager she is…she can't even plug in a microphone."_ She then turned her back to the lawyer while mumbling, "Maybe I should have kept Mark around until after this was all over with…"

"What's that Maureen?" Joanne asked.

Maureen placed a big smile on her face, and turned around. "Nothing!"

"Listen I know you're stressed out, but I'm sure you'll think of something." Joanne said while she stood up and wrapped her arms around Maureen's waist.

"Maybe Mark could help me out-"

"Your ex-boyfriend Mark?" Joanne asked with shock.

Maureen nodded.

"No!" Joanne quickly said. "You're not calling Mark!"

"But Joanne!" Maureen whined once again. "He has good ideas!"

"No…" Joanne stated firmly. "How about we go to bed…get some rest, and you can try thinking again in the morning when your head is clear."

Maureen groaned. "Fine!"

Joanne walked her fingers up Maureen's bicep, and kissed her on the neck. "Besides, you always think better after we fool around…"

An aroused smirk hit Maureen's lips, while her hand latched onto Joanne's, and the two ran into the bedroom. An hour later Joanne rolled off of Maureen, her body full of satisfaction.

"That was good…" Joanne breathed.

Maureen only nodded, as her mind wondered off to other things.

Joanne leaned over and kissed Maureen on the lips, the kiss causing doubt to run through the lawyer's body when the diva didn't return the favor.

Joanne quickly shrugged the doubt off and snuggled under the covers. "Good night Maureen."

Maureen finally turned her head to face Joanne, giving her a warm smile. "Good night."

As soon as Joanne shut her eyes she was asleep. Maureen on the other hand lied awake and watched her peaceful figure, while her mind tried to come up with a performance. Maureen's eyes soon became droopy, so she curled her body up against Joanne's and surrender to sleep for the night.

Maureen felt the heat of the sunlight beaming on her, slowly her eyes opened and she found herself in a dessert.

"_What the fuck." _

Slowly she turned around, her eyes landing on a burnt out sigh. "Cyberland."

In the distance she could see a large shadowy figure coming closer, her eyes squinted in order to make out what it was, and she soon came to the conclusion that it was a cow. She was going to run over to the cow, but she felt hot and weak. She needed a drink…but when she looked down water was spilling on the ground, the liquid coming from a leak in her canteen.

She looked up again and jumped; surprised to see the cow was standing in front of her. "Um…hi…" Maureen said.

"Hi I'm Elise." The cow whispered, and Maureen's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"A talking cow?"

The cow simply nodded.

"Well Elise the talking cow, do you have anything to drink?"

The cow shook her head, causing her cowbell to clank loudly, while she shouted out. "I'm forbidden to produce milk…in Cyberland we only drink…" Elise shook her cowbell again, causing it to clank loudly, before answering. "Diet Coke!"

Maureen's ear's perked up as the works echoed around in the sky. The sun then quickly disappeared, and the moon appeared, and all of a sudden the cow started singing.

"Only thing to do, is jump over the moon!"

Maureen listened intently as Elise spoke…her ears hanging onto everyone word, as they flew out of her mouth. It was a crazy rant, stuff about rental trucks, Mickey Mouse, a bull dog, Benny, dishes and spoons, China, until finally the cow stepped closer, her rant coming to an end, the last line capturing Maureen's attention the most. "A leap of faith."

"Still thirsty?" Elise asked.

Maureen nodded her head up and down. "Parched."

Elise looked down in between her legs. "Have some milk."

Maureen's eyebrow lifted in surprise, and with out any hesitation she crawled under the cow, and attached her lips to a swollen utter, where she sucked the sweetest milk she had ever tasted.

"Thanks." Maureen said when she was finally pleased, her arm wiping at the milk that had spilt down her chin.

"Climb on bored!" Elise said.

Maureen jumped on her back, and as the harvest moon rose over Cyberland, they reared back, and sprang into a gallop, and just as they were about to reach orbit, Maureen awoke…._singing!_

"Leap of faith, leap of faith…" Maureen mumbled with her eyes still closed.

"Maureen?" Joanne asked with worry, her eyes watching as Maureen danced in her sleep.

"Only thing to do is jump over the moon." Maureen continued, while her hands moved in circular motions, causing Joanne to reach out and shake her awake.

"Maureen!" Joanne shouted, and her eyes flew open.

"Quick!" Maureen said. "I need a pen and paper!"

"Why?" Joanne asked, still a little freaked out by Maureen's weird behavior.

"No time to explain." Maureen said.

Joanne reached over to her nightstand, and pulled out a notepad and a pen and tossed it to her girlfriend. "What are you doing?"

Maureen's eye's went wide, her face full of excitement. "I had a dream!"

"Okay…" Joanne said waiting for Maureen to share some more detail.

"I'll tell you more later." Maureen said while she quickly started writing everything down.

Joanne just watched Maureen as the drama queen fiercely wrote away on the paper, not exactly sure what to make of it. Her mind became even more boggled when Maureen looked up at her, and asked her to do the unimaginable.

"Joanne…moo with me?" Maureen seriously asked.

"What?" Joanne asked her face scrunched up with confusion.

"Moo with me!" Maureen said again, this time her fingers came to her nose, and she let out a life like sound of a cow. "Please Joanne…could you give me a little moo?"

Joanne was so puzzled she went along with Maureen; afraid of what would happen if she didn't listened to her crazy girlfriend. "Umm mooo."

Maureen smiled and nodded. "Do it again!"

"Moooo." Joanne bellowed.

Maureen leaned over, her lips kissing Joanne's neck, the note pad and pen forgotten. "Again!"

"Mooo." Joanne shouted, not exactly sure why she was doing this, but it seemed to be turning Maureen on, because the diva's lips were currently sucking her neck, which told Joanne to carry on. "Mooo."

"Louder." Maureen moaned while her hands traveled over Joanne's body. "Let me hear it Joanne!"

"MOOOOO." Joanne screamed, causing Maureen to pin her down to the bed.

"I found it!" Maureen said with victory, and as quickly as she had Joanne pinned to the bed, she was quickly gone and bouncing out of the bedroom.

Joanne whimpered when the weight on top of her left, her body sitting up so she could peak out the door. "Found what?"

"My performance!" Maureen answered in a sing-song voice.

"Was the mooing part of it?" Joanne wondered still a little confused as to why Maureen asked her to moo.

"No" Maureen replied sarcastically as she reentered the room. "I was just making you moo for no reason."

"Well I didn't know…you scared the shit out of me back there, you woke up singing, and then made me moo for you." Joanne fussed.

"Just wait Joanne." Maureen beamed as she jumped back onto the bed. "I'm going to have the entire lot mooing!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Not my best but it was fun to write! ...now give me a little moo...**

**Moo I said!**


End file.
